<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captive of The Dark Soul by Dieinafire33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808439">Captive of The Dark Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieinafire33/pseuds/Dieinafire33'>Dieinafire33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Death, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dark, Dark Souls (Video Game) References, Dragons, Major Original Character(s), Male Protagonist, Minor Character Death, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s), Other, Possible Character Death, Swords, Swords &amp; Sorcery, Temporary Character Death, Undead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieinafire33/pseuds/Dieinafire33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Afflicted by a curse that keeps him alive for eternity, Jonah must learn to traverse the world he has found himself in and keep himself from losing all hope and going hollow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons. But then there was Fire, and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and, of course, light and dark. Then from the dark, They came, and found the Souls of Lords within the flame. Nito, the First of the Dead, The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos, Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights. And the Furtive Pygmy, so easily forgotten.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With the strength of Lords, they challenged the Dragons. Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The Witches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the Dragons were no more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon, the flames will fade and only Dark will remain. Even now there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights. And amongst the living are seen carriers of the accursed Darksign.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, indeed. The Darksign brands the Undead. And in this land, the Undead are corralled and led to the north, where they are locked away, to await the end of the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only, in the ancient legends it is stated, that one day an undead shall be chosen to leave the undead asylum, in pilgrimage, to the land of ancient lords: Lordran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rise, Jonah.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rise, Jonah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jonah is freed from the Asylum and must fight his way out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ceiling opened up and, like an angel from above, Oscar tossed the key into the cell below him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Undead in the corner leapt after it like a rat leaping for scraps and cradled it in his hands. The Undead turned his eyes to the light above and the two exchanged a nod and a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One Undead helping another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah’s joints cracked and his muscles ached as he moved for the first time in... centuries? Decades? Days? He couldn’t tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The key was cold against his old, red flesh. The light above burned Jonah’s eyes but brought a comfortable warmth to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah’s hands quaked as he forced the key into the lock and turned it with both hands. The door released with a faint click and slid open, its hinges rusted and slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile crept its way onto Jonah’s face for the first time in a long, long time. He took one step, and then another. His first steps as a free man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Down the dark, damp hallway were several Undead along the walls. They bashed their heads into the bricks and cried out in anguish, having gone Hollow long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah slid past the Hollows, not wanting to fight them without a weapon. On his right was a wall lined with enormous steel bars. Beyond the bars was a demon, fat and ugly. It was around twenty feet tall, covered in black, leathery skin and blubber.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A Hollow charged at the demon on the other side of the bars. The demon lifted the Hollow and threw him, sending him spiraling through the air before crashing into and denting the steel bars. Jonah rolled to the ground and hid beneath the demon's field of vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah crawled over piles of rocks and broken steel until he came to a set of stairs where the steel bars ended. He brought himself to his feet, hunched over, and crawled up the stairs on his hands and knees. Twenty excruciating and slick steps later, Jonah stood up straight and made his way further down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found a small room, filled with water up to his calves. A Hollow wallowed in the corner. Jonah wished he could put him out of his misery, but he was still too weak to do any real damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passed the room of water, which in retrospect Jonah believed to be sewage, was a dark room with nothing but a ladder driven into the wall. Jonah dragged himself up the ladder and found two torches secured in their sconces. Taking a torch, Jonah made his way outside for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The asylum's courtyard was empty save for a bonfire in the center. A sword stuck out of the ground in the center of the bonfire, its warped metal licked by the flames that seemed to burn from nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah was drawn to the flame, to the heat. He sat down in front of the bonfire and closed his eyes. His muscles relaxed and his aching ceased. A grey and orange fog surrounded him, wrapping him in its warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warmth of home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah stretched out on the ground and groaned loudly. He ran his hands through what remained of his hair and popped his knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up from the bonfire and kicked some ash with his foot. The ash floated back to where it was, as if Jonah nor the flow of time had any permanent effect on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across the courtyard, humongous metal doors taunted Jonah with their heft and size. He pressed all of his body weight into the doors, but they didn't budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've got this, Jonah. Just like the old days."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah took fifteen steps away from the door until his heels were lapped by the flames of the bonfire. He charged forward, screaming, and crashed into the doors. The rust holding them together shattered and Jonah exploded through and into the middle of an open room, large and extravagant enough to have been a cathedral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rumbling came from the balcony above him. A titanic beast poked its ugly head over the edge of the balcony before leaping into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The demon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an opening to the left, Jonah just had to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon crashed down, sending a shockwave through Jonah's legs. He broke into a sprint and slid under the demon's legs. He rolled to his feet and sprinted to his left. He ducked under a closing portcullis that was knocked loose by the demon's heavy landing. The demon plopped back onto its behind and sat, waiting for its next victim.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The portcullis slammed shut behind Jonah. He heaved over onto his hands and knees and his heart rate finally began to go down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least I felt alive..." He mumbled to himself. He crawled down the hallway to a room full of water, similar but not identical to the one he had found previously. On a dry platform was another bonfire with another sword in its center. Jonah dragged himself to the edge of the bonfire. The warmth of the flame restored his body and his mind, easing his anxiety and fear. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. I'm getting the hell out of here." Jonah said out loud. He exited the room of water  and found himself in a long connecting hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An arrow pierced him through the right shoulder. A Hollow stood at the end of the hall and cocked back another arrow. Jonah ducked into a room on the left. A round wooden shield, cracked and nearly broken, sat in the middle of the room. Jonah picked it up and strapped it onto his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah ran around the corner with a loud battle cry and charged the Hollow. The Hollow turned and ran away from Jonah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wooden handle poked out of a pile of rubble. Jonah picked it up and spun, the extra momentum freeing the blade connected to the handle. Jonah took his newfound axe in both hands and threw it with all of his might, burying itself in the Hollow along the nape of its neck and taking it down. Jonah stepped on the Hollow's body and ripped the axe out with a spray of blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sprinting up the stairs, Jonah threw his axe at another Hollow, slicing its head off. He picked up his axe and found himself face-to-face with the brightest light he had seen yet. A rolling, billowing white fog blocked his path. He dipped his hand into it slowly and broke the fog, revealing a new area. He stepped through the remnants of the white gas and found himself on the upper level of the asylum, overlooking the courtyard bonfire.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft groaning could be heard through the upper level, somewhere from inside the walls. Jonah drew his axe and took one step up a staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large stone ball came barreling down the staircase. Jonah rolled off the stairs and onto the ground, dodging the stone ball. It crashed through the wall and opened a hidden alcove. The groaning grew louder, and a voice called out weakly, "You, you're now Hollow, eh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah stepped into the alcove to find a man beaten bloody on a pile of rubble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man that had saved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank goodness. I'm done for, I'm afraid," Oscar said, "I'll die soon, then lose my sanity. I wish to ask something of you. Hear me out, will you?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, what is it?" Jonah said. He took a knee next to Oscar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Regrettably, I have failed in my mission." Oscar said with a sigh. "But, perhaps you can keep the torch lit. There is an old saying in my family: Thou who art Undead, art chosen. In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords. When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know. Now you know, and I can die with hope in my heart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that even mean?" Jonah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar reached out and took Jonah's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My bag is on the floor, over there." Oscar said, pointing. "Take it. It contains an Estus Flask, an Undead favorite. It will heal you like the bonfires do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah stepped over to the bag and strapped it to his waist. He took out the Estus Flask and examined it. It was corked shut. A thick, glowing liquid sloshed around inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must bid farewell. I would hate to harm you after death." Oscar said weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you just drink the Estus?" Jonah suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to die at the hands of the enemy again and again. I can feel myself growing closer and closer to hollowing with each death." Oscar said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't give a shit, you saved me, I'm saving you. I'll clear the path ahead and come back for you, alright?" Jonah said. He tightened Oscar's bag on his waist and strapped the cracked wooden shield onto his back, wielding his axe with both hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah charged up the stairs and bashed his blade into the body of a Hollow. Kicking open the door in front of him, he stumbled upon a corpse against the right wall. It held a small piece of paper, instructions. In his hand, the corpse held a glove made of fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pyromancy Flame? Fireball? I like the sound of this." Jonah said. Sliding the glove onto his left hand, Jonah turned the corner and blasted a fireball at a Hollow in front of him. It cried out in agony before turning to ash. Blasting another Hollow, Jonah cried out in joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've done it!" Jonah shouted. He turned back and ran down the stairs, returning to the alcove. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A helmet sat where Oscar once was, ash in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No..." Jonah said. He fell to his knees and crawled to the spot where Oscar once was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could’ve saved you, you idiot!" Jonah cried out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah sat in that alcove for what could have been hours, he couldn't tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strapping Oscar's helmet to his belt, Jonah stepped outside of the alcove. He climbed the stairs once again and approached the balcony. The demon of the asylum sat beneath him, exactly where Jonah left him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You will not die in vain." Jonah whispered to Oscar's helmet. He took fifteen steps backwards until his back was against the wall. Jonah took his axe in both hands and sprinted to the edge of the balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing a flip in the air, Jonah crashed down on top of the Asylum Demon and slashed down its stomach. Jonah swung over and over, hacking and slashing at the dazed demon's stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thwack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah was sent hurtling through the air and into a pillar by the demon's hammer. He slunk to the ground, his legs broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah reached into his bag and popped the cork off of the Estus Flask. Chugging down its contents, he rose to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think you're tough shit? Huh?" Jonah taunted the demon. The demon leapt into the air and hovered with its tiny wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its tiny wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah spun on his heel and leaned back, sending his axe careening through the sky and into the demon's wing. The wing was sliced clean off and the demon dropped to the ground on its back. Its body began to glow before exploding into a mass of dust and ash. A small black sphere and a key sat where the demon once was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah picked up the key and the black sphere. It turned into a liquid and flowed into Jonah's branding on his chest, his Darksign. Jonah suddenly felt much more...human. Not physically, but in his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kicking open the gates previously guarded by the demon, Jonah stepped up a large hill covered in graves. Reaching a cliff, Jonah closed his eyes and sighed. He dropped to his knees and cried, and cried and cried and cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah sat on the edge of the cliff crying for what felt like days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A large crow swooped out of the sky and dug its talons into Jonah's flesh, carrying him into the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carrying him to a fate he would have never known were it not for Oscar, Knight of Astora. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Crestfallen of Firelink Shrine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jonah arrives at Firelink Shrine and makes a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jonah wriggled free of the crow’s grasp and fell to the ground, landing on his back with a heavy thud. He found himself in front of a bonfire, surrounded by old stone ruins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what do we have here? Let me guess; fate of the Undead, right?” A husky voice taunted from across the bonfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Let me guess; your wife left you and you have nothing better to do than bother people?” Jonah taunted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody marries anymore. You must be one of the older ones,” The man said, “You want some advice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Bells of Awakening. One's up above, in the Undead Church. The other is far, far below, in the ruins at the base of Blighttown. Ring them both, and something happens. Brilliant, right? Not much to go on, but I have a feeling that won't stop you.” The man said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solid advice, thanks for the tip. What’s your name, ugly?” Jonah said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t remember, but most refer to me as The Crestfallen,” He said. “What about you, dogface?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonah, but most call me...Jonah, I guess. I haven’t seen another person in a long time.” Jonah said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jonah, your face looks like  shit. If you’ve got the Humanity, you might want to restore yourself.” The Crestfallen said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I will. Thanks for the help.” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah closed his eyes and black ooze poured out of his Darksign and into the bonfire. Within seconds, his dried, red flesh became soft and pale and returned to a healthy state. His hair grew back, and his red eyes became white again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grey-orange fog that enveloped him slowly faded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Crestfallen Warrior sat under a tree, asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crestfallen. Crestie.” Jonah loudly whispered. He chuckled to himself at the creation of The Crestfallen’s new stupid nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” The Crestfallen groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the first bell?” Jonah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s above in the Undead Church, but the lift is broken. You'll have to climb the stairs up the ruins, and access the Undead Burg through the waterway.” The Crestfallen said, pointing to a large aqueduct in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck. I’ll be waiting, if you don’t peter out.” He added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah lifted his axe and shield with him as he stood up. The old wood of the axe handle felt good against his renewed skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ruins were carved into the side of a mountain. Old marble steps led up to a cliffside platform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah threw his axe directly through the head of a Hollow and charged another with his bare hands. Bashing it repeatedly with his shield, there was a large </span>
  <em>
    <span>boom </span>
  </em>
  <span>behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Firebombs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah threw the second Hollow off of the edge of the cliff and picked up his axe. Charging further up the stairs, a Hollow chucked a firebomb directly at his face. Large burns made their way across Jonah’s flesh as he cut down the Hollow. He fell to the ground, catching his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need to get me some of those.” He said to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A boney foot dug into Jonah’s back and kicked him off of the edge of the cliff.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crack!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah hit the ground. His last breath left his body and he slowly turned to dust, reality fading away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah found himself sitting at the bonfire. The Crestfallen sat under the tree, wide awake this time around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go?” He asked Jonah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s four Hollows on the way to the aqueduct. Two on one level, two on the other. One on the top level had firebombs. Killed three of them, didn’t know the fourth was there and he kicked me off the cliff.” Jonah explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go down the stairs behind me, I’ve got a stash hidden behind a rock by the girl. Six firebombs, you can take half.” The Crestfallen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girl?” Jonah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Firekeeper. She’s trapped in a cage below the bonfire, she’s what keeps it alive. Poor girl is a mute.” The Crestfallen explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah set down his gear by the fire and descended the stairs behind the tree. It was as The Crestfallen said; a mute girl in a cage and a stash of six firebombs. Jonah took three firebombs and said goodbye to The Firekeeper before ascending the stairs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really ought to explore this place more. Through the far left gate you can talk to the big bird that brought you here, though he isn’t much of a talker. By the old lift you’ll find a cleric, might teach you the word of the gods or something.” The Crestfallen said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know. Why don’t you come fight with me, Crestie?” Jonah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” The Crestfallen said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you too scared for a little action?” Jonah taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not get killed. Quite an unpleasant feeling, in my opinion.” The Crestfallen explained. He groaned and stretched out, laying down on the soft earth beneath the tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the firebombs. I’ll be back when the bell tolls.” Jonah said. He picked up his weapons and took off for the cliffside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slash, slash, grab, throw. Run up stairs, slash, slash. Three out of four Hollows, dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah spun on his heel and buried his axe deep within the final Hollow’s chest, sending it several feet backward. The Hollow got back up and threw its own axe off of the ledge. Jonah charged the Hollow head on and drove the axe deeper into his chest before ripping it out and bashing the Hollow in the eyes with the hilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah ran up the stairs connecting to the aqueduct. The stairs led to a ledge as wide as Jonah’s shoulders. A rat sprang out of the entrance to the aqueduct. Jonah spun and grabbed it by the tail before swinging it off of the ledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The aqueduct was cramped, the water coming up to Jonah’s calves. The only light in the aqueduct was the faint light emitted by Jonah’s Darksign. The tunnel felt like it could have been miles long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” Jonah shouted. The echo lasted for what seemed like an eternity. Johna continued his way down the aqueduct, taking off his boots and tying them to his belt next his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar’s bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, there was an opening. An archway on Jonah’s left side. He threw his boots onto the dry surface and put on his Pyromancy Flame, using its heat to dry out his boots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah crept his way up a flight of stairs. He was on top of a building with two Hollows, one building of many. He drew his shield and switched his axe to one hand. The closest hollow was equipped similarly; a cracked, wooden shield and some kind of large axe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axe clashed with axe and shield butted against shield. Jonah dropped to his knees, dodging the Hollow’s axe and chopping it across the kneecaps. He leapt to his feet and rammed the Hollow into the wall, sending it over and to the ground below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Hollow wielded a double-bladed axe with two hands. His blade drove deep into Jonah’s stomach before being pulled out and put right back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah dropped to the ground and clutched his stomach as reality faded around him and he turned to dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would be harder than he thought. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Bonfire Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jonah studies how the bonfires work and makes a magical purchase.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jonah rolled and swung his axe at the Hollow’s feet, chopping it at the ankles. The Hollow turned to dust and its energy flowed into Jonah’s Darksign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally! That bastard got me five times!” He cheered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Undead Burg was well populated by Hollows wielding old, wooden shields and sharp, metal axes. At least, from what Jonah could tell. Before now, he had only ever made it about four Hollows in before being killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A firebomb soared over Jonah’s head as he turned the corner. He threw his axe and struck the Hollow directly in the stomach. Jonah charged him and ripped the axe out. The Hollow threw a firebomb point-blank, incinerating itself while Jonah made it away with light burns. Jonah reached into his bag and took a swig of Estus from his Estus Flask before turning to face a white fog gate. He stuck his hand through, dispelling the fog. He stepped through into an empty room with a dilapidated stone staircase. A quick glint caught Jonah’s eye and made him investigate the corner, where he found a pile of ten throwing knives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put them in his bag, counting his inventory out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three firebombs, ten throwing fives, eight sips of Estus. I should be okay until I can find the next bonfire. Crestie told me there was one close to the entrance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah climbed up the staircase and peeked out of an empty door frame. The path ahead was clear until a small flight of stairs. He could see three Hollows, one high up with a crossbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tightening his grip on his axe and his shield, Jonah charged forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only to be stopped by the largest beast he had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red scales and spikes all over with talons the size of his Jonah’s head. It crashed onto the path and roared, blasting fire into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beast flapped its gigantic wings and took off into the air once more, flying into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah was on the ground, all color drained from his face. He reached for his axe and stood up slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crestie didn’t warn me about that.” He said to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah charged forward and bashed down a wooden barricade onto a Hollow before slicing its head off. He spun on his heel and embedded his axe deep in the body of a Hollow holding a shortsword. The Hollow fell onto its back and turned to dust, leaving the axe to clatter against the stones. Jonah picked his axe up and charged up a small flight of stairs. He bashed a Hollow with his shoulder, sending him flying over a ledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm glow, a familiar glow, to Jonah’s left. He bolted for it and crashed to the ground next to the bonfire. Closing his eyes, the grey and orange fog enveloped him and left him restored physically and mentally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along with the now-restored Hollows he had just killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah groaned at the sight of the Hollows. They, however, couldn’t hear him. He was protected by the power of the bonfire, a power he barely understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah rolled onto his stomach and brought himself to his feet. He wiped dried blood off of the blade of his axe and picked up his shield, which he rarely used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ol’ axe is getting a little dull. I should search for a new weapon.” He said to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah set down a piece of parchment and pulled out a piece of coal. He sketched out his path on the parchment, leaving blank areas he had yet to explore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I passed a connected building on the way up here, by the wooden barricades. There were two Hollows in metal armor and spears, so to get there…” Jonah mumbled to himself and sketched out a plan of action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A minimum of six Hollows. Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah sprinted out of the bonfire and drop kicked the crossbowman, sending him careening off the edge of the building and into the city ruins below.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his shield at the Hollow on the stairs, knocking him back and offsetting his balance. He tipped over the ledge slowly with a loud grunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He raced down the stairs and embedded his axe in a Hollow’s eyes before breaking a throwing knife inside its stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Three.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He split the wooden barricade in half and was stabbed through the stomach with a broken sword. Kicking with all his might, the Hollow left the sword inside of his stomach and tipped backward over the edge of the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Four.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah groaned loudly as he ripped the broken sword out of his stomach. Blood spewed out of his wound. The wound healed over in an instant thanks to a bottle of Estus, which Jonah had been unable to refill at the bonfire for a reason he did not understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spearmen. Never dealt with these guys before.” He said. He charged across the path to the left and onto the top of another building. Two Hollows in metal armor jumped to their feet and pointed their spears at Jonah. They hid behind their shields and poked their spears out a few feet, not far enough to deal any actual damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this is easy-” Jonah said, cut off by a spear being driven through his throat. The second Hollow drove his spear through Jonah’s navel and the two pushed and pulled Jonah around like a demented marionette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah grabbed the pole in his stomach with his free hand and tore it out, yanking it to the side and dragging one Hollow into the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah tossed his axe at his feet and rummaged through his bag with his free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fireball!” Jonah shouted, shooting a sphere of raw heat from his palm. It exploded and sent the two Hollows up in flames until they turned to dust. Jonah tore the spear out of his neck and downed two drinks of Estus, barely clinging onto life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to do that one more often.” He said, examining his Pyromancy Flame on his right hand. He searched the building and found a staircase going down hidden behind a large wall of crates. Jonah hit the crates with a fireball, sending flaming chunks of wood out in all directions. He sauntered down the stairs and onto a balcony, where an Undead sat behind a large carpet covered in weapons, armor, odds and ends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to have your wits about you, hmm? Then you are a welcome customer! I trade for souls. Everything's for sale!” The Undead Merchant said with a shrill laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Souls? You mean the white stuff I’ve been taking from the Hollows?” Jonah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you twit! Souls! The Undead yearn for souls!” The Merchant shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I give them to you?” Jonah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Merchant scoffed, “Activate your Darksign and pull out the souls, then toss them to me. Have you never used souls before? Not even to empower your form?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Empower my form?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must have hopped the twig for certain. Shows what I know.” The Merchant said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah pointed to an ornate wooden box on display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the box?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bottomless box, I’ve never had use for it. Simply reach inside to store an infinite amount of items, or take them out. Once you mark yourself as its owner, wherever you leave it, it will always wait for you.” The Merchant said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much?” Jonah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One thousand souls. A fair price for a relic so unique, don’t you think?” The Merchant said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah held his hand in front of his chest and a white, glowing mass formed in his hands. He tossed the clump of white mass to the Merchant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you kindly.” The Merchant said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah took the Bottomless Box back to the bonfire and experimented with it, placing several large items inside. The Merchant was right, it could hold anything. Its frame would bulge and stretch to fit any shape or size. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah untied Oscar’s helmet from his waist and slipped it inside the box before shutting it and setting it in the ash of the bonfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see if this works.” Jonah mumbled to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah drew his axe and, slowly, but surely, made his way back to the Firelink Shrine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Crestfallen sat on a stone bench nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back. Too scared, came running back home?” The Crestfallen taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to test a theory of mine.” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That theory being what?” The Crestfallen asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crestie, I bought a magical box that always stays in one spot. I stuck it in a bonfire far away from here. If I can retrieve it from this bonfire, that means that all bonfires are linked. That’s why they all look the same, because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>the same.” Jonah explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuck his hand into the flames and felt a rigid object form in his grasp. He ripped it out of the flames, pulling the Bottomless Box out of the Firelink Shrine bonfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressive. Very impressive. Why should I care?” The Crestfallen taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crestie, what if </span>
  <em>
    <span>we linked ourselves</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the bonfires like that? We could be anywhere at any time!” Jonah shouted. He danced around the bonfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you call me Crestie one more time, I’m never helping you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Crestfallen, don’t you think that this idea is interesting at least?” Jonah said in an over-the-top pompous accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little. I doubt it’ll get anywhere, not that I care,” He said. “I’m simply crestfallen.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Undead Burg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jonah explores the Undead Burg further, finding treasure and becoming more tactful with his Pyromancy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jonah sat by the Firelink Shrine bonfire, drawing up a new map of the Undead Burg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how far did you make it when you tried?” Jonah asked The Crestfallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The Crestfallen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you made it to the Burg, at least. Did you see the dragon? The Merchant told me that there’s at least two demons in the area, too. Did you ever fight them?” Jonah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made it far enough for my taste, then decided it wasn’t worth it anyway. Probably farther than you’ll make it.” The Crestfallen scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just bitter because you’ve given up. I’m going to go find somebody who is more positive.” Jonah set down his weapons at the bonfire and stood up, wandering off toward the back of Firelink Shrine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Petrus!” Jonah shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Jonah. Finally wishing to learn some miracles?” Petrus of Thorolund asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petrus of Thorolund was a wide-bodied cleric who spent his days waiting for his companions to arrive from a far-off land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no miracles for me. I was wondering if you would like to join me on my Undead quest while you wait for your fair lady.” Jonah offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m quite sure your quest is important, Jonah, but I must not leave my post. I wish you the best of luck.” Petrus said, bowing his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah picked up his axe and slung it across his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t want to join me? The Burg is nice, easy killing. It’s quite relaxing, honestly.” Jonah proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll stay with my tree, thank you. I’ll see you next time you get too scared to go on.” The Crestfallen said. He got up from his bench and laid down under his tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twelve Hollows and one rat were killed every time Jonah went from Firelink Shrine to the Undead Burg. Jonah’s axe grew more dull every day, forcing him to swing harder and harder to deal the same amount of damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor old axe, you’re getting dull. We need to find someone who can fix you up.” Jonah mumbled to his favorite weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grey and orange fog of the bonfire’s make enveloped him and restored him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah stood up and charged outside, bashing the crossbowman Hollow in the back and chopping him down at the knees. He spun around and whacked a swordsman with the butt of the axe’s handle, disorienting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re ugly!” Jonah shouted with a chuckle as he kicked the Hollow off of the ledge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah took in his surroundings. A path jutted off of the building at the corner. Two hollows lobbing firebombs overlooked the path. The path led through a doorway and into a room with a pointed roof, where Jonah could see at least two Hollows with swords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run past the firebombs, force the Hollows outside into the spray of the fire.” He mumbled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah held his axe against his body as he sprinted across the bridge. He crashed into a metal door and slammed it open before throwing his axe into the head of a Hollow. He tackled the remaining Hollow and lifted him off of the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punch, punch, push. Hollow fell out of the door and onto the path only to be incinerated by a firebomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah picked up his axe and pulled his shield off of his back. A Hollow carrying a large shield and a spear approached cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate spears.” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled into the Hollow’s legs, knocking him to the ground on top of his shield. One axe blow later, the Hollow was reduced to dust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah had two options: a building to his left or a staircase up. The building was small, easy for an ambush, but tight places were a godsend if Jonah used his Pyromancy Flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The staircase led further into the Burg, and the further Jonah got, the more likely he was to find the bull demon The Merchant mentioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Small building it is.” Jonah said. He strapped his axe across his back and slipped on his Pyromancy Flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped into the tiny building. A Hollow stood at the other end of the tiny rectangular room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One fireball later, no Hollow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A door to the left led to a room full of furniture and an unlocked chest containing a stash of five black firebombs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eight firebombs total, nine throwing knives. I’m all set for range.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dull sword pierced Jonah’s back and popped out of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah twisted his hand one-hundred-eighty degrees and shot a fireball into the face of his assailant, rending the Hollow to nothing but dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the building and up the stairs Jonah went. He let loose a flurry of fireballs at the first three Hollows he saw, incinerating them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panted and tried to muster another fireball to no avail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems I’m spent.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another building, another set of stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never to be one to turn down more loot, Jonah checked the house. The door was locked but was easily unlocked by Jonah’s master key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The key Oscar gave him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was filled with furniture, pots, and pans. Out the back door Jonah could see a raised platform above three Hollows with shields and spears. A chest sat on the platform, chained to the ground. Jonah lurked close to the ground and opened the chest. Jonah pulled out a small pouch of golden powder. When it moved, faint sparks could be seen leaping out of the pouch. Jonah strapped the pouch to his waist and dropped off the platform, unseen by the Hollows. He crept up another set of stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flaming barrel barreled down the stairs and crashed at the corner, which Jonah was only two steps away from. A Hollow ran down the stairs and sliced Jonah across the chest. Jonah kicked him in the knees and grabbed him by the head before pushing him over the edge of the stairs and into the city ruins below. Jonah sprinted up the stairs which led to a tower with multiple floors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tower was old and crumbling. At the highest floor he could access, white fog blocked his path. Jonah forced his way through the fog. It seemed unnaturally thick, thicker than the fog he had seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two Hollows leapt down from the top of the tower, landing on top of Jonah and burying swords into his back. Jonah cried out in pain as the world around him faded and he found himself back at the bonfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ready to do it all over again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Taurus Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Come on, I just need someone to watch my back.” Jonah pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you Hollow-brained idiot. I’m not going with you.” The Crestfallen said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got more experience than I do!” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do. I have the experience to know that you should just give up.” The Crestfallen explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an ass.” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a delusional child. Go try it yourself, quit whining to me when you can’t win.” The Crestfallen said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah left Firelink Shrine and returned to the bonfire at the Undead Burg, plowing his way through the Hollows that guarded it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah reached into the bonfire and pulled out his bottomless box, retrieving Oscar’s helmet and strapping it onto his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, pal. Let’s do this together.” Jonah whispered to the helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eleven Hollows later, and Jonah was back where he was before: the top of the tower. He stepped through the fog gate once again, but this time, he was ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah drew his axe and swung upward, splitting a Hollow in half as it tried to drop on him. The other Hollow retreated up a ladder to the roof of the tower. Jonah followed only to be met with a crossbow bolt in the stomach. He reached into his bag and threw a throwing knife at the crossbow, jamming the mechanism. He rushed forward and kicked with all of his might, sending the Hollow soaring over the edge of the tower and onto the ground below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah took a sip of Estus and sat down, his legs hanging over the edge of the tower and onto the top rung of the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This bridge sure looks wrecked. What do you think did that?” Jonah asked Oscar’s helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His answer came barreling over the other end of the bridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gigantic monster, about twenty feet tall, with brown fur and glowing yellow eyes. Huge horns protruded from its bony skull and a heavy tail swung between its legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit. Shit, shit shit.” Jonah whispered to himself. He rolled behind the tower’s parapet and peeked his head around the edge. The demon hadn’t noticed him yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t good. What’s the plan?” Jonah asked the helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold steel visor stared back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a genius.” Jonah said. He took off his belt and ran it through the holes in the helmet’s visor, creating a strap to hold it by. Jonah took out his stash of firebombs and placed as many as he could into the helmet before standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, ugly!” He screamed across the bridge. The bull demon’s head jerked to look at him, and he took a stance to charge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch!” Jonah shouted. The bull demon charged forward as Jonah spun in a circle over and over, building up momentum. The bull reached the middle of the bridge as Jonah snapped the helmet back like a whip, sending a barrage of firebombs at the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s fur burned in long, thin streaks across its vile flesh. It cried it in anguish and charged forward again, crashing into and shaking the tower Jonah rested on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you’re angry! Here we go!” Jonah shouted. He lifted his axe and threw himself off the edge of the tower, landing on the beast’s back. He buried his axe deep within its tissue, tearing through sinew like old parchment. His axe blade was torn off the handle and he was shaken off of the bull demon’s back as it thrashed around in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon stomped on Jonah’s head, crushing his bones and squeezing his eyes out. All the oxygen left Jonah’s body as he howled in agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vile beast!” A voice shouted from the other end of the bridge. A bolt of lightning shot through the sky and struck the demon in the eye, striking it down and turning it to dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah reached into his bag and dumped all of his remaining Estus into his mouth. His bones reformed and his eyes returned to their correct position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A stubborn beast, it was. Are you alright?” A strange man asked. His face was hidden by a grey iron helmet. His tunic was brightly colored, white with a red and yellow sun painted on his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah clutches his head. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “I think so. Who are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight. I have come to this great land, the birthplace of Lord Gwyn, to seek my very own sun!” Solaire said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah pulled himself into a sitting position and gave Solaire a confused look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you find that strange?” Solaire asked. “Well, you should! No need to hide your reaction. I get that look all the time!” Solaire said with a hearty laugh. He extended his hand and lifted Jonah to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you showed up when you did, Solaire.” Jonah said, “I was done for. That demon was a lot stronger than I was expecting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am always glad to engage in jolly cooperation! What’s your name, fellow Undead?” Solaire asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jonah.” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Jonah, I have a proposition for you.” Solaire said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The way I see it, our fates appear to be intertwined. In a land brimming with Hollows, could that really be mere chance? So, what do you say? Why not help one another on this lonely journey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile made its way onto Jonah’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’d love to help you out.” Jonah said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This pleases me greatly! Well then, take this.” Solaire said. He handed Jonah a brilliantly white piece of soapstone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are amidst strange beings, in a strange land. The flow of time itself is convoluted; with heroes centuries old phasing in and out. The very fabric wavers, and relations shift and obscure. There's no telling how much longer your world and mine will remain in contact. But, use this, to summon one another as spirits, cross the gaps between the worlds, and engage in jolly cooperation! Of course, we are not the only ones engaged in this. But I am a warrior of the sun! Spot my summon signature easily by its brilliant aura. If you miss it, you must be blind!” Solaire explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah laughed and shook Solaire’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re delightful, Solaire.” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solaire blushed beneath his helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Jonah. Come, let me show you the way forward.” Solarire said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led Jonah across the bridge, his sword drawn. Down two flights of stairs, the duo found themselves on an incredibly long, wide bridge. There were three paths they could take: Straight ahead, a wooden door that even Jonah’s master key could not open. The large bridge to the left, covered in Hollows. Finally, to the right, a large balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This balcony has been my resting place for the time being. I will stay behind, to gaze at the sun. The sun is a wondrous body. Like a magnificent father! If only I could be so grossly incandescent!” Solaire said, stepping out to the edge of the balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gleaming figure, bright like the sun and just as warm, Jonah felt drawn to Solaire. Maybe their fates </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>intertwined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah was alright with that. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Shadow of The Drake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jonah crosses the great bridge and acquires a new weapon with the help of Solaire of Astora.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Solaire, what’s across this bridge?” Jonah asked, laying on the ground next to Solaire. Solaire held his helmet on top of his chest, letting his pale face feel the warmth of the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Undead Parish. The Sunlight Altar is directly across the bridge and then later connects to the newer church, I do believe.” Solaire said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah stretched out on the ground, laying next to Solaire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to head across the bridge soon, see the Undead Parish. My goal is to find the Bell of Awakening, which will bring me one step closer to doing what the knight told me.” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What knight told you of the Bell of Awakening?” Solaire asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in an asylum, trapped for a long time. A knight came and freed me, and with his final breath he told me of a prophecy, a destiny I felt I needed to fulfill.” Jonah explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you luck on your quest. Remember to watch for my glimmering sign wherever you go, so we may engage in jolly cooperation.” Solaire said. He stood up and put his helmet on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I will stay a while, bask in the sunlight,” Solaire mumbled. “I hope to see you again, Jonah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope to see you again too, Solaire.” Jonah said with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah left Solaire to his own devices on the balcony. With his axe broken, Jonah only had his Pyromancy Flame to rely on. He sauntered slowly across the bridge, carefully eyeing the Hollows that waited for him. At the middle of the bridge, two Hollows armed with shields and spears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah was getting very tired of Hollows with spears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got eight fireballs with your names on them.” He said as he approached the Hollows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ferocious roar rang like a bell from above. Searing heat overtook Jonah and brought him to his knees as he screamed in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red drake, clad in sharp scales and jagged spikes, flew overhead. Its heavy wings beat over and over as it landed on top of the Parish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah stumbled to his feet and sprinted across the bridge, ducking behind a wall inside of the wider midsection. A staircase was embedded into the bridge, leading down and inside of it. Jonah threw himself down the staircase, crashing into a wall at the bottom. To his left, two doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One door led outside the safety of this room, further underneath the bridge. The other door led down a broken staircase to a room with a familiar glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being someone who valued his life, Jonah slunk into the room with the familiar glow. A collapsed metal ladder was hooked into the top of the staircase going down over the side. Jonah kicked it and released it from its rusted hold. Metal bars slid down the side of the staircase and struck the ground with a heavy thunk. At the bottom of the ladder, a familiar room. The Undead Burg bonfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah jumped off of the staircase and crashed onto the floor next to the bonfire. He closed his eyes and let himself become enveloped in the smokey, healing warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Below the bridge was dark and damp. The dragon’s tail swung by Jonah’s right ear as he sidled along the edge of the under-bridge. Jonah peeked around the corner and saw a Hollow with a sword and a shield.  Jonah slipped the Pyromancy Flame onto his hand and mustered up a fireball. He threw it with all his might, hitting the Hollow directly in the stomach. One more fireball to the face and the Hollow turned to dust, bequeathing its souls to Jonah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah crept along the left edge of the bridge, taking tiny, tiny steps. Eventually, he came to a wider ledge where he could take a wider stance. The ledge led into a room filled up to Jonah’s ankles with sewage. Three rats sprang out of the corner and chomped down on Jonah’s flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ugly motherfuckers!” Jonah shouted. He spun in a circle, throwing off one of the rats. He cast a fireball into the air and swung one of the rats into it, incinerating the rat instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three kicks, one grapple, one throw, two more fireballs, and two drinks of Estus later, Jonah was gritting his teeth as the rat’s saliva made its way into his wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods above, that’s a new feeling.” Jonah grunted. Passed the sewage, a ladder led up and out of the bridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his left, a shut gate. Through the gate, an unlit bonfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his right, a staircase to a large part of the Undead Parish. A Hollow bearing a sword and shield guarded the top of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, a spiral staircase leading high, high up to the top of a tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah threw a fireball at the Hollow at the top of the staircase, quickly followed by a second. The Hollow let out a low groan and turned to dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah ascended the stairs, only to freeze at what he caught sight of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giant boar, as tall as Jonah. The boar was coated in metal armor everywhere except for its tail. The boar charged forward, its tusks missing Jonah’s body by mere fractions of an inch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boar crashed into the gate at the bottom of the stairs, bending the metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah smirked and took a low, wide stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come get me, ugly.” He said to the boar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boar turned slowly and prepared to charge again. Jonah took his wooden shield and threw it at the boar, jamming it between its tusks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boar charged forward. Jonah rolled to the right and flattened his body against a wall, barely escaping the boar’s path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah sprinted his way to the closed gate. The middle was dented inward, the metal torn in spots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more time.” Jonah mumbled to himself. The boar squealed as it propelled itself once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah rolled to the right, his leg being trampled by the boor. The boar crashed into the gate and split it down the middle. Jonah ran to the boar’s behind and kicked it to get its attention. The boar turned around, making just enough room for Jonah to sprint through the broken gate and to the bonfire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Sunlight Altar was broken and covered in plants, every foot of it. It was a wonder it could support the weight of a drake that large. The bonfire lit as Jonah approached. In an instant, he was immersed in its healing smoke and the boar at the gates had returned to its post. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadow of the drake loomed over the bridge outside of the old Undead church. Jonah could see, guarded by three Hollows, the most beautiful sight he had laid eyes on since he escaped the asylum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A claymore, ripe for the taking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hollows had their backs to Jonah, staring at the claymore. The drake’s shadow loomed over them from above. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I going to do this? I have no weapons, eight fireballs, and I’m wearing burnt cloth.” Jonah asked himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wicked grin made its way onto his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs across the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solaire! I need help!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hollows on the bridge turned around. The two on the outside loaded their crossbows, while the hollow in the center drew his spear and approached slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of fire rippled down from the drake’s mouth, billowing forward across the bridge and incinerating the hollows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solaire! Where are you?” Jonah continued to shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soapstone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah reached into his bag and pulled out the white soapstone Solaire had given him. He carved his name into the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why isn’t it glowing?” Jonah asked himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He racked his brain for the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solaire was human.” Jonah said softly. He tumbled to the ground and closed his eyes next to the bonfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I’ve got enough juice.” Jonah said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm smoke enveloped him as his dry, red skin became puffy and soft again. His hair grew back and the aching in his joints eased. The Hollows that approached him returned to their post, facing the other end of the bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah leapt to his feet and carved his name using the soapstone again. It flickered to life, letting off a soft white glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft white glow was soon outshone by the light of a gleaming, golden summon sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solaire of Astora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah stepped up to the golden summon sign.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope this works,” He said. He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I summon thee, Solaire of Astora!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shimmering golden figure emerged from the summon sign. His body was translucent, his radiance unmatched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we engage in jolly cooperation?” Solaire said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solaire, I’m so happy to see you. I need help. Do you see that claymore on the bridge?” Jonah put his arm around Solaire’s shoulders and pointed to the claymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fine weapon. I take it that you desire the claymore?” Solaire asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but the drake is up above and there’s three Hollows. Two of them have crossbows. I can barely survive one blast from the drake. I need you to guard my back with your shield to make sure I survive. If you die like this, will it make you Hollow?” Jonah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, quite the opposite. I retain my humanity, this form is merely an extension of my soul. If I die for you here, it costs me nothing.” Solaire explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. Hit the crossbowman on the left with some lightning, I’ll fireball on the one on the right, then we’ll charge the spearman together.” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A wonderful plan, Jonah. Let us engage, and earn you a weapon befitting your inner strength!” Solaire cheered. He stepped up to the edge of the bridge and summoned a spear of lightning, blasting it directly into the crossbowman’s heart, killing it instantly. Jonah spun, throwing two fireballs in rapid succession at the other crossbowman. He turned to ash instantly. The spearman charged forward only to have his spear broken at the tip by Solaire. Jonah grabbed the Hollow by the head and bashed it into his knee, discombobulating the Hollow. Solaire stabbed it through the heart and sliced its chest open, letting it bleed to death on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Back-to-back, come here.” Jonah said. He took his belt off and strapped it around the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk slowly, now. It is a tad hard to navigate like this.” Solaire said with a soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah and Solaire stepped in sync across the bridge, beneath the drake’s shadow. The claymore was nearly a foot away when the drake took a deep breath in and whipped its head upward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brace yourself!” Solaire shouted. He raised his shield as Jonah hunched over, raising Solaire into the air on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The overwhelming heat of the drake’s breath was mitigated by Solaire’s shield. Jonah stretched his arm and grabbed the tip of the claymore before whipping his arm back and grabbing it with both hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it, Solaire!” Jonah shouted over the roar of the drake spewing flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fire stopped, and the drake dropped its head to take another breath. Solaire sliced the belt, freeing himself from Jonah. He dropped his sword and grabbed Jonah by his clothes, throwing him back to the edge of the bridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, Jonah! I will see you soon!” Solaire shouted before being bathed in fire. In a flurry of glowing golden particles, Solaire was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah fell onto his back near the bonfire, catching his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Solaire.” He said to nobody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah’s new claymore was sharp, but heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Solaire’s words, a weapon befitting Jonah’s inner strength.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah’s outer strength just got a major upgrade. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Undead Parish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jonah explores the Undead Parish and meets a blacksmith at the end of the day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jonah spun on his heel and slashed through the Hollow with his claymore. The Hollow fell in two pieces and turned to dust on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah rested the end of his sword on the ground and panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one down, looks like four to go.” Jonah said to himself. He sprinted around the corner and lunged forward, stabbing his claymore through a Hollow’s heart. The Hollow stabbed Jonah through the stomach with its spear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to know the advantage I got, Hollow?” Jonah taunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hollow titled its head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can slice!” Jonah shouted. He dug his heels into the stone and sliced the Hollow through the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s two!” Jonah shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stomp.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. I forgot about you, you metal-clad ass.” Jonah said. The boar charged him. Jonah thrust his Claymore forward with all of his might. It bounced off of the boar’s metal armor, sending Jonah flying backwards into a wall adjacent to where the boar crashed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems you’ve left a spot exposed!” Jonah shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boar’s armor had one fatal flaw: a hole for the tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah rolled behind the boar and gripped his claymore with both hands, thrusting it into the boar’s rear end. He ripped the claymore out and stabbed once more, reducing the boar to nothing but a pile of ash and an amount of souls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah sprinted up the stairs behind him to the upper level. He stuck his claymore onto his back and slipped on his Pyromancy Flame. Jonah dropped to the ground at  the top of the steps and hurled a fireball at a spearman Hollow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three. Looks like...” Jonah squinted at the scene. A bridge, with a large gate on the lower level behind it. Below the bridge, stairs down to a sub-level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three more. I’ve got fireballs with your names on them, uglies!” Jonah shouted. He leapt to his feet and hurled two fireballs, one at each crossbowman on the bridge. They staggered, but didn’t go down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re tough, are you?” Jonah taunted. He drew his claymore and charged forward, impaling a Hollow on his claymore like an unholy kebab. He dropped the claymore and tackled the remaining crossbowman. The two rolled off of the bridge and onto the ground with a crash. Jonah beat in the Hollow’s face with both hands, his eyes closed in a blood-fueled frenzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah rolled off of the Hollow and leapt to his feet. The hilt of his claymore dangled over the bridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sword forced its way through his back and out of his stomach. He jammed his elbows into his assailant and knocked him back, the sword remaining inside of Jonah’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah reached around his back and ripped the sword out with a shout. He spun around and stabbed the Hollow in the eye. He bashed the hilt of the sword with his hand, driving it into the Hollow’s head like a nail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hollow turned to dust, along with the sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that counts as his, still.” Jonah muttered to himself. He reached into his bag and took out his Estus Flask. He knocked back a swig of it, letting its warmth radiate through his body and heal his wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah took off his belt, scorched from his encounter with the drake on the bridge, and tied it into a knot. He threw it at the bridge above him, knocking down his claymore.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah picked up his claymore and wiped off the blade. Tattered and burn cloth hung off of Jonah’s skin, a sad excuse for armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah adjusted his grip on his sword and slowly maneuvered down a flight of stairs. A naked Hollow holding a broken sword sat at the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not taking any armor off of him.” Jonah said to himself. He charged forward, blade pointed for a thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Hollow turned and ran through a larger room to a short staircase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah followed only to be tackled by two other naked Hollows. They stabbed broken swords into his back like acupuncture. Jonah let out a soft groan as the world faded around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah tore his way through six Hollows on his way back to where he died. His bloodstain was still on the ground, now matched by the blood of the three additional naked Hollows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah dragged his claymore behind him on his way up the stairs. He swung in a wide arc, cutting down Hollow after Hollow, collecting souls on top of souls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah huffed and puffed as he dragged himself up a ladder and onto a higher level of the Parish. He stepped through a white fog gate to a bridge overlooking the area where the metal boar had died. The bridge led to the upper layer of a building. The path split in two. Left and right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah took the path to the right, which quickly made a sharp left turn. Around the corner, he could see a very thin Hollow wield a rapier guarding a shield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming back for you,” Jonah mumbled to himself. He turned around and took the left path. It led up a small staircase. A spearman Hollow stood in an alcove to the left of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to try this?” Jonah taunted the Hollow. It jabbed its spear forward. Jonah tossed two fireballs at it from a distance, reducing it to nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah continued down the path until he found a fork. Ahead, a path led the new Undead church and a bridge going in the general direction of a great fortress in the distance. To the left, a path leading around the back of the new Undead church. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah took the path to the right and launched fireballs from the top of a staircase, incinerating two spearman Hollows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped down the stairs and sprinted to the bridge, following it into a dilapidated building. The building had a long, turning staircase in the corner. At the bottom of the staircase was a bonfire. Jonah leapt to it instantly and laid there for a time, letting the warmth overtake his body,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The building at one more level. Going down the stairs, a loud metallic clang filled Jonah’s ears. Over and over, metal slammed against metal. On the ground floor, a shirtless, muscular man sat hunched over at an anvil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you must be a new arrival. I'm Andre of Astora. If you require smithing, speak to me.” He said in a gravelly voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Andre. I am Jonah.” Jonah said. He approached Andre and put his hand out for a handshake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andre took his hand and nearly crushed it in his tight grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you already. Need anything forged?” Andre asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah scratched the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know anything about identifying armor? I have a piece of armor belonging to someone I knew, and I was hoping you could tell me about it.” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, go retrieve the armor and I’ll tell you what I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah went to the bonfire upstairs and pulled Oscar’s helmet out of his bottomless box. Jonah carried it downstairs and Andre’s eyes locked onto it immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do recognize that helmet. I forged a replica of that helmet, for a man named Oscar, a knight from Astora.” Andre explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oscar. Oscar freed me from an asylum, but he died on the way out.” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andre sighed, “A damn shame. He was a dedicated fighter, always going on about his duty as an Undead. He had me forge a replica of that armor, but he never came to collect. He never told me why he needed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it was for who he was going to save.” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andre stood up and rummaged through his pile of equipment behind his anvil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine armor, made for an elite knight of Astora. If you promise to wear it in his memory, and wear it with honor, I’ll give it to you.” Andre said. He placed the armor on the ground in front of his anvil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” Jonah said. He donned the armor, but refused the replica helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll wear the real thing, for Oscar.” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Jonah was off. Equipped in new armor and traveling back to the new Undead church to fight his way to his goal, to Oscar’s goal: The Bell of Awakening.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Berenike Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jonah tries to reach the Bell of Awakening, but is stopped by a formidable foe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leaving Andre of Astora behind, Jonah stepped out into the Undead Parish once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two swordsmen to his left, a crossbowman to his right. Jonah slung his claymore over his shoulder with one and slipped his other into his Pyromancy Flame. He charged forward and cast a fireball to his left, igniting the closely-packed swordsmen. Jonan charged the crossbowman and spun, slicing him in half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two swordsmen behind him stepped forward cautiously. Jonah blasted another fireball at the pair, incinerating them and rendering them to dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah lifted off his helmet and panted. A small chunk of black rock remained where the crossbowman once was. It glimmered in the sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” Jonah asked himself as he picked up the rock. It was remarkably dense, like gold, but Jonah wasn’t strong enough to put the slightest of cracks into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m keeping you for later, Andre might like you.” Jonah said to the rock. He slipped it into his bag and put his helmet back on. Holding his claymore close to his chest, Jonah stepped into the New Undead Church before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large knight, nearly twice Jonah’s size, guarded a blazing soul on a tomb. His armor was black as knight and dulled with age. He held a tremendous tower shield in his left hand and a mighty mace in his right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight turned its head to Jonah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, hey buddy. I don’t want any trouble. You’re not Hollow, are you?” Jonah said. He backed up slowly through the archway as the knight took a step forward. The knight groaned loudly as it moved, dragging its limbs as if they were dead weight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re not very friendly. Alright, I can do this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight threw it mace and struck Jonah in the chest, sending him flying backward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah felt the warmth of the bonfire gently make its way across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andre!” Jonah shouted as he came down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be doing alright. Need anything forged?” Andre asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found something I think you might like,” Jonah said. He reached into his bag and pulled out the shiny rock he had found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ve found Titanite, my boy,” Andre said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Titanite?” Jonah asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. It’s a strong material, can be etched into weapons and armor to make them stronger. That little shard you’ve found won’t do much, but if you can bring me some more I might be able to strengthen your claymore.” Andre explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could use a step-up. I just got absolutely smashed by a knight in the New Church,” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the Berenike Knight. He’s been guarding a powerful soul for a long, long time now. How’d he get you?” Andre asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He threw his mace at me,” Jonah said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Andre exclaimed. “That’s foolish. Next time, if he throws his weapon, roll out of the way. Then you can charge him, and all he has is his humongous shield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Solid plan, Andre. I’ll be back soon, after I ring that damned bell.” Jonah said. He took off up the stairs and to the pathway back to the New Undead Church. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slash, slash, stab. Fireball, fireball. Jonah went through the same motions as before and stepped into the church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, ugly, this time-” Jonah rolled to his right. The giant steel mace crashed into the wall behind him. Jonah cackled like a monster and charged forward, thrusting his claymore ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tink.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His claymore bounced helplessly off of the Berenike Knight’s shield. The knight planted its left foot and spun, bashing the edge of its shield into Jonah’s skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warmth of the bonfire eased Jonah’s pain as he woke up above Andre’s workshop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Jonah groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slash, slash, stab. Fireball, fireball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One last time!” Jonah shouted as he charged into the church. The knight swung his mace. Jonah rolled and flattened himself against the bricks underneath it. He lunged forward on all fours, stabbing the knight in the left knee with his claymore. The knight dropped to his knee and braced himself with his shield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah slipped his Pyromancy Flame onto his hand and fired two fireballs over the knight’s shield and onto his helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally!” Jonah shouted as he ripped his claymore out of the knight’s knee. He drove it right back in and kicked it, sending it through the knight’s knee and out the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah leapt onto the knight's chest and held its helmet as an anchor. He yanked backward, toppling the knight on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah groaned loudly as he pressed his Pyromancy Flame into the knight’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fireball!” Jonah screamed as loud as he could. A gout of fire blasted out of his left hand. The knight turned to dust on top of him, leaving behind two items: a key and another chunk of Titanite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah slipped the items into his bag and approached the soul on top of the tomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soul glowed a brilliant white. A faint face could be made out in its glow, and long white tendrils of energy radiated outward from the center. The tendrils latched onto Jonah’s hand and pumped information directly into his brain: memories of another life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A life as a woman, mute and without legs. She sacrificed her life to keep a bonfire lit, leaving behind her soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonah reeled backward as the soul clung to his armor like glue. It flowed over his body and into his bag, clinging itself to his Estus Flask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonah rubbed his eyes as he found himself back in the New Undead Church. Living hundreds of years of life in an instant had worn him down, and he made his way back to the bonfire above Andre’s workshop. He laid on the ground next to the bonfire and closed his eyes, the smoke of the bonfire easing his pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain of two lives.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>